Lijst van Toverspreuken
Toverspreuken komen in de Harry Potter-boeken geschreven door J.K. Rowling veelvuldig voor. Spreuken worden gebruikt om iets te bereiken wat in de niet-magische wereld veelal door de moderne technologie wordt bereikt, maar worden ook voor dagelijkse zaken als eten koken en afwassen gebruikt. Een toverspreuk in de Harry Potter-boeken bestaat uit een handbeweging gemaakt met een toverstok, in combinatie met een uitgesproken incantatie. In de boeken en de daarop gebaseerde films is de meerderheid van de spreuken gebaseerd op de Klassieke talen, in het bijzonder Latijn. Deze woorden zijn echter grammaticaal in geen enkele taal juist. In Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins worden non-verbale spreuken geïntroduceerd. Jongere tovenaars begeleiden elke toverspreuk met een gesproken incantatie, meer gevorderde magiërs gebruiken (ook) non-verbale spreuken. Ook zijn er spreuken die helemaal niet in de boeken voorkomen, maar juist alleen in de films of alleen in de Harry Potter spellen. Overzicht van Spreuken Hieronder een overzicht van spreuken. A Accio: '''Sommeerspreuk* om verborgen dingen naar je toe te toveren, zelfs over een grotere afstand. "accio" (Latijn) betekent 'ik sommeer' of 'ik laat komen'. *Molly Wemel gebruikte een stel Sommeerspreuken om de magische voorwerpen die Fred en George het huis uit wilden smokkenel ten tijde van de WK Zwerkbal tevoorschijn te toveren (VB6). *Harry gebruikte deze spreuk om zijn bezemsteel op te roepen in zijn gevecht met de Hongaarse Hoornstaart (VB20) *De nep Dwaaloog gebruikte de spreuk om de Sluipwegwijzer te pakken op de avond dat Harry het geheim van het gouden ei ontdekte (VB25) *Harry probeerde met een nonverbale Sommeerspreuk zijn toverstok van Draco terug te krijgen, maar dit lukte niet (HBP8). De Sommeerspreuk werkte ook niet in Harry's gevecht met Nagini in Goderics Eind (RD17) *Een object kan met een tegenbezwering behekst zijn, zodat de Sommeerspreuk niet werkt. Dit was zo met de Huffelpufbeker in Goudgrijp. '''Afweerspreuken (Verzamelnaam): spreuken waarmee publiek in de 13 eeuw de Smiecht* in het Zwerkbalspel moest houden. Aguamenti: spreuk om water tevoorschijn te toveren uit je toverstok, om te drinken of te blussen. "agua" is Spaans voor water, afgeleid van het Latijnse aqua. "Mentis" (Latijn) betekent 'gedachten'. *Harry en Hagrid probeerden met deze spreuk de brand in Hagrids huis te blussen (HBP17). *Harry wilde water toveren in de beker in de grot waar het medaillon lag, maar blijkbaar was het drankje dat eerst in de beker zat zo betoverd dat het water direct uit de beker verdween (HBP17) Alohomara: spreuk om sloten van deuren of ramen te openen. "aloha" (Hawaiaans) betekent 'vaarwel' en "mora" (Latijn) betekent 'obstakel'. *Hermelien opende met deze spreuk het raam van Banning toen zij met Harry en Scheurbek Sirius bevrijdden (GA21) *Een deur kan met een tegenbezwering behekst zijn, zodat Alohomora niet werkt. De deur vanOmber ging niet open (OF29). *Dooddoeners openden de door de SVP gesloten deuren tijdens het gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie (OF35) Amnesia: spreuk waardoor je bepaalde dingen vergeet. Vergetelheidsspreuk*. Amnesie betekent 'geheugenverlies'. *Het Ministerie van Toverkunst maakt gebruik van Vergetelheidsspreuken om de magishe wereld voor Dreuzels verborgen te houden. *Smalhart gebruikte Vergetelheidsspreuken op de personen die de avonturen beleefden die hij zichzelf in zijn boeken toeschreef (GK) Amnesia Completa: spreuk waardoor je alles vergeet (Vergetelheidsspreuk*). Amnesie betekent 'geheugenverlies', completa is Latijn voor 'totaal' *Smalhart werd zelf getroffen door een Vergetelheidsspreuk van Ron Wemel, waarna hij zijn complete geheugen verloor. (GK16) Anapneo: 'spreuk tegen verslikken. "anapneo" is Grieks voor 'ademen' *Slakhoorn gebruikte deze spreuk op Alfons Gasthuis die zich verslikte omdat hij te snel een vraag wilde beantwoorden (HBP7). '''Anti-fraudespreuken/Anti-Spiekspreuken '(verzamelnaam): toverspreuken om fraude bij examens te voorkomen. Spreuk is niet gegeven. *Deze spreuken worden toegepast op de schrijfveren tijdens examens op Zweinstein (SW16). '''Anti-verdwijnselspreuk: spreuk die voorkomt dat iemand kan Verdwijnselen. Spreuk is niet gegeven. *Albus Perkamentus voorkwam dat de Dooddoeners die hadden gevochten in het Departement van Mystificatie konden vluchten (OP36). *Veel magische plaatsen, zoals Zweinstein, zijn met Anti-Verdwijnselspreuken beschermd tegen ongewenste Verschijnselaars (HBP4) Aparecium: spreuk die dat wat onzichtbaar is doet verschijnen . "appareo" is Latijns voor 'verschijnen' *Hermelien probeert met deze spreuk de inkt in het dagboek van Marten Vilijn te doen verschijnen (GK13). Atmosferische bezwering: bezwering die het klimaat regelt op het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Spreuk is niet gegeven. *Hermelien noemt deze spreuk als ze zegt dat een slecht uitgevoerde atmosferische bezwering moeilijk te beëindigen is met Finite Incantatem* (RD12). Avada Kedavra: Vloek des Doods*, een van de Drie Verboden Vloeken*. Doodt de tegenstander onmiddellijk. *Voldemort doodde Harry's ouders met deze spreuk. *Wormstaart doodde Carlo Kannewasser met de Vloek des Doods, en gebruikte hiervoor de stok van Voldemort. *Marten Vilijn doodde zo zijn vader en grootouders. Averechtse Vloek: 'vloek waarvan geen exacte beschrijving wordt gegeven. ' Avis: spreuk die vogeltjes uit de toverstok tovert. "avis" is Latijn voor 'vogel' *Olivander gebruikt deze spreuk om Krumls toverstok te testen tijdens het Schouwen der Stokken (GF18). B Balsemio: 'spreuk die bloedende wonden geneest. "balsemen" (Latijn) betekent 'pijn verzachten' . *Tops gebruikt de spreuk om Harry's gebroken neus te herstellen (''HBP8). *Harry stopt zo de bloedende mond van Demelza Rovers toen Ron haar had geraakt bij een Zwerikbaloefening (HBP14). '''Banvloek: Vloek om de Sommeerspreuk* te pareren. Stuurt een object weg; het object is dan Verbannen. "iets in de ban doen" betekent 'afschaffen'. *Harry oefende deze vloek in zijn vierde jaar. Banning werd Verbannen door Marcel Lubbermans, die de spreuk niet zo goed beheerste (VB26) Bibberkniebezwering: '''bezwering waardoor je tegenstander bibberende knieën krijgt. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet genoemd. *Hermelien gebruikt de spreuk om Harry's Schildpreuk* te verbreken tijdens hun oefeningen voor de derde taak in het Toverschool Toernooi (VB31). *Malfidus, Korzel en Kwast worden getroffen door deze bezwering (en meerdere) in de Zweinstein Expres (VB37) '''Bijverschijnselen: Verschijnselen* (zie aldaar) met iemand ernaast. Bedoeld voor kinderen of in gevaarlijke situaties. *Albus Perkamentus gebruikt dit om samen met Harry naar Boven-Botelberg te Verschijnselen (HBP4). *Harry neemt Perkamentus mee terug door Bijverschijnselen vanuit de grot naar Zweinsveld (HBP27). Bijvulbezwering: spreuk om glazen bij te vullen. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet genoemd. *Deze bezwering wordt aangeleerd in het zesde jaar bij Spreuken & Bezweringen (HBP22). *Harry vult de glazen bij als hij met Slakhoorn bij Hagrid is op de avond dat Aragog sterft (HBP22) Bijziendheidsbezwering': bezwering die het gezichtsvermogen aantast. Vooral bedoeld tegen draken, hun ogen zijn hun zwakste punt.' *Viktor Kruml probeerde de spreuk tijdens het Toverschool Toernooi op zijn draak (VB20) *Madame Mallemour gebruikte deze bezwering om Golgors vrienden te dwingen Hagrid los te laten bij de machtsovername van Oppur (OP20) Blusbezwering / Blusspreuk: bezwering waardoor voorwerp niet in brand kan vliegen. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet genoemd. *Drakenhouders houden met deze spreuken de draken in bedwang tijdens het Toverschool Toernooi (VB14). Boe Noch Ba Bezwering: '''bezwering waardoor de tong opkrult zodat je niet meer kunt praten. "boe noch ba zeggen" betekent 'helemaal niets zeggen'. *Dolleman heeft volgens Arthur Wemel bepaalde vloeken uitgesproken over Grimboudplein 12 voor het geval Sneep zou komen, bedoeld "om hem de mond te snoeren." (RD6). *Harry, Ron en Hermelien werden door deze bezwering getroffen toen ze op Grimboudplein 12 kwamen (RD9) '''Brabbelvloek: spreuk waardoor je enkel nog wat kunt brabbelen. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet genoemd. *Smalhart beweerde een Transsylvaniër van deze vloek verlost te hebben (GK10). Broddelbezwering: slecht uitgevoerde bezwering met letsel tot gevolg. "broddelen" betekent 'prutsen, knoeien'. *De Broddelbezwering wordt genoemd op het bord van de Afdeling Spreukschade in Sint Holisto's Hospitaal (OF22) Bubbelbolbezwering: bezwering waarmee je rond je hoofd een luchtbel maakt, zodat je onder water kunt ademen. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet genoemd. *Carlo Kannewasser gebruikt de bezwering om onder water te verblijven tijdens het Toverschool Toernooi (VB26) Buitenzintuiglijke Bezwering: '''met deze spreuk ervaar je dingen die buiten je gezichtsvermogen vallen. (RD epiloog) *Ron zegt dat hij de spreuk kan gebruiken zodat hij niet in de spiegels hoeft te kijken als hij in een auto rijdt. (RD epiloog) C '''Cave iniminicum: beschermende spreuk om vijanden weg te houden. "cave" is Latijn voor 'oppassen' en "inimicum" is Latijn voor 'vijanden'. *Met deze spreuk beschermt Hermelien de tent en de omgeving ervan terwijl het trio op de vlucht is (RD14) ' Colloportus': spreuk om deur te verzegelen. "colligo" is Latijn voor 'dingen samenbinden' en "portus" is Latijn voor 'deur'. *Leden van de SVP gebruiken de spreuk om de aanval van Dooddoeners te verhinderen tijdens het gevecht op het Departement van Mystyficatie *OF35) Confringo: Dondervloek*. Toverspreuk die iets doet ontploffen. "confringo" is Latijn voor 'slaan, ruïneren'. *Harry blaast de zijspan van de vliegende motorfiets op met de spreuk en wimpelt zo twee Dooddoeners af (RD4). Confundo: Waanzichtsspreuk*. Toverspreuk waarmee iemand in de war raakt, ofwel Waanzichtig wordt. "confundo" is Latijn voor 'door elkaar mengen' of 'in de war brengen'. *De nep Dolleman gebruikt de spreuk om de Vuurbeker voor de gek te houden en zo Harry's naam te accepteren (VB17) *Hermelien gebruikt de spreuk op Magnus Stoker tijdens de Wachtertrainingen in het zesde jaar (HBP11) Crucio: '''Cruciatusvloek*. Spreuk waarbij je iemand martelt en vreselijke pijn toebrengt. Dit is een van de Drie Verboden Vloeken*. "crucio" is Latijn voor 'kwellen, martelen'. *De spreuk wordt gedemonstreerd op een spin door de nep Dolleman bij de les Verweer Tegen Zwarte Kunsten (VB14). *De ouders van Marcel Lubbermans waren slachtoffer van de vloek en werden hierdoor krankzinnig (VB30). D '''Darmuitdrijvende Vloek: vloek die waarschijnlijk bedoeld om zieke ingewanden naar buiten te toveren. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet genoemd *Uitgevonden rond 1600 door Heler Alfonso Grauwsluier (OF22). Defodio: toverspreuk waarmee je onderdelen van een gebouw verbrijzelt om zo doorgang te krijgen (Gruizelvloek*). "defodio" is Latijn voor ondergraven of uithollen *Uitgevoerd door Hermelien om de draak een doorgang te creëren voor de draak bij de vlucht uit Goudgrijp (RD26) ' Deletrius': spreuk om de Prior Incantatospreuk* ongedaan te maken. "deleterius" is Latijn voor vernietigen of uitroeien *Barend Kannewasser gebruikte de spreuk om het Duistere Teken te verwijderen dat hij had opgeroepen met Harry's toverstok (VB9) Densaugeo: spreuk waardoor iemands tanden gaan groeien. "dens" is Latijn voor 'tand' en "augeo" is Latijn voor 'groeien'. *Hermelien werd getroffen door deze spreuk van Draco Malfidus, die bedoeld was voor Harry (VB18). Deprimo: spreuk die een gat in de vloer blaast. "de + premo" is Latijn voor 'naar beneden drukken'. *Hermelien gebruikte deze spreuk om een gat in de vloer van de woonkamer van Xenofilius Leeflang te blazen (RD21) Descendo: toverspreuk om een trap of ladder tevoorschijn te toveren of iets te verlagen. "descendo" is Latijn voor 'afdalen' of 'naar beneden gaan'. *Ron gebruikte deze spreuk om het plafond en de ladder te verlagen naar de zolder van Het Nest (RD6) *Korzel gebruikte de spreuk om een hoge berg rommel in de Kamer van Hoge Nood omver te gooien (RD31) Detentio: spreuk die touwen uit de toverstok tovert en iemand dan vastbindt. "detentie" is 'gevangenschap. *Omber gebruikte deze spreuk op de centaur Magorian toen hij de andere centtaurs aanspoorde om aan te vallen (OF33) *Harry gebruikte deze spreuk op de Necroten in de grot (HBP26). Diffindo: Tornspreuk of Tornbezwering. Spreuk om iets te scheuren of door te snijden. "diffindo" is Latijn voor 'splijten' of 'openen' *Harry betoverde zo de boekentas van Carlo Kannewasser, zodat hij stopte en luisterde naar Harry's verhaal over de draken (VB9) *Hermelien bevrijdde Ron van de magische touwen met deze spreuk (RD9) *Harry brak met deze spreuk het ijs op het meer waarin het zwaard van Griffoendor lag (RD19) Dissendium: spreuk om het standbeeld van de gebochelde heks, die de geheime gang naar Zacharinus bewaakt, te openen. Betekenis? *Harry vond deze spreuk op de Sluipwegwijzer (GA10). Dondervloek: (verzamelnaam) vloeken om iets op te blazen. Zie Confringo*. Dreuzelafstotende/dreuzelafwerende spreuken: Zie Repello Dreuzellandus*.. Spreuk op magische gebouwen of plaatsen die ervoor zorgt dat Dreuzels het object of de plek niet kunnen zien. Duistere vloeken: verzamelnaam voor illegale vloeken van de aanhangers van de Duistere Zijde. Duplicato: spreuk om ergens een kopie van te maken. "dupliceren" is verdubbelen. *Hermelien gebruikt de spreuk om het medaillon te dupliceren, zodat Omber niet merkt dat het er niet meer is (RD13) Duro: spreuk om een afscheiding in steen te veranderen. "duro" is Latijn voor 'verharden' of 'vast maken' *Hermelien verander met deze spreuk een wandkleed in een muur (DH32) E Enervatio: tegenspreuk van Paralitis*, hiermee wordt de verlamming ongedaan gemaakt en kan iemand weer opstaan. "enervatio" is Latijn voor 'een status van zwakte'. In het Engels is deze spreuk Enervate, maar dit is later gewijzigd in Rennervate. In de Nederlandse Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins, is de spreuk veranderd in Renervatio*. Eigenlijk klopt de Latijnse betekenis van "enervatio" (status van zwakte) niet met de betekenis van de spreuk, het is zelfs omgekeerd. Enervatio maakt de verlamming immers ongedaan! *Barend Kannewasser maakt Winky met deze spreuk wakker. (VB9) *Perkamentus bracht Kruml weer tot leven nadat hij Verlamd was terwijl hij op Krenck jr. paste (VB35) Engorgio: Vergrotingsspreuk*, ook Groeibezwering* of Zwelbezwering* genoemd. Spreuk waarmee je iets of iemand kunt vergroten. De tegenspreuk hierbij is Reducio*. "gorger" is Frans voor 'volproppen' of 'overladen' *De Wemeltweeling behekste een toffee tot Ton-Tong toffee, waardoor Dirk Duffeling een reuzentong kreeg (VB4). *Volgens Hermelien gebruikt Hagrid een Groeibezwering op zijn pompoenen (GK7). Erecto: spreuk waardoor je iets of iemand overeind zet. "erigere" is Latijn voor' rechtop zetten' of 'recht maken' *Hermelien zet met deze spreuk de tent op (RD14) Evanesco: Verdwijnspreuk*. Spreuk om dingen te laten verdwijnen. "evanesco" is Latijn voor 'verdwijnen' *Sneep gebruikte de Verdwijnspreuk om van Harry's bijna perfecte Flegmaflip af te komen (OF12). *Tijdens Transfiguratie oefenen de vijfdejaars Verdwijnspreuken op slakken en muizen (OF15). Expecto Patronum (Patronusbezwering*): spreuk om dementors te verjagen. De Patronus, een zilverkleurige omtrek van een dier, is op te roepen door te denken aan een uitzonderlijk gelukkige herinnering ini combinatie met het uitroepen van de spreuk. Elke persoon heeft een andere patronus. "expecto" is Latijn voor 'zoeken, naar uit kijken'en "patronus" is L. expect or look for + "patronus" is van het Middeleeuwse 'beschermheer'. *Harry leerde de spreuk van Lupos (GA12). *Harry gebruikte zijn Patronusspreuk om twee Dementors weg te jagen die in Klein-Zanikem waren (OF1). Expelliarmus: Ontwapeningsspreuk*. Spreuk waarmee je je tegenstander ontwapent, zijn toverstok vliegt weg. "expelo" is Latijn voor 'verdrijven' en "arma" is Latijn voor 'wapen'. *Verdedigingsspreuk die in de Duelleerclub wordt aangeleerd (GK10). *Harry gebruikte deze spreuk in het laatste duel tegen Voldemort (RD36) Espulso: toverspreuk waarmee je iets opblaast "expulso" is Latijn voor 'wegslaan'. *Dooddoener Waldemar Bijlhout blaast met deze spreuk de tafel in het café op waaraan Harry zit (DH9). F Ferula: spreuk om verband tevoorschijn te toveren zodat je gewonden snel kunt verbinden. "ferrule" uit het Engels is een metalen ring of buisje aan een stok ter versteviging. "férule" in het Frans is een houten plak van een schoolmeester. *Lupos gebruikt de spreuk om een spalk en verband om Rons been te toveren (GA19). Fideliusbezwering: bezwering waarbij een geheim op magische wijze verborgen wordt in één levende ziel. De informatie kan onmogelijk opgespoord worden, tenzij deze Geheimhouder besluit om de informatie toch prijs te geven. "fidelis" is Latijn voor 'betrouwbaar' en 'oprecht' *Met deze bezwering is het huis van Lily en James Potter beschermd. Voldemort kan hierdoor het huis niet vinden, tot Pipeling het geheim prijsgeeft (GA10). *Na de dood van de Geheimhouder wordt ieder die het geheim kent de Geheimhouder. Hiermee wordt de bezwering wel zwakker (RD6). Finite incantatem: spreuk waarmee je alle eerder gedane spreuken verbreekt. In deel 7 heet de spreuk alleen Finite. "finio" is Latijn voor 'stoppen' of 'eindigen' en "incantation" is Engels voor 'toverspreuk'. *Sneep gebruikte deze spreuk om een eind te maken aan de vervelende effecten van de spreuken tijdens de Duelleerclub (GK11). *Harry gebruikte de spreuk om de effecten van Korzels Descendo*spreuk te herroepen (RD31) Flagrato: spreuk om voorwerpen te markeren. "flagro" is Latijn voor 'branden' of 'merken' *Hermelien gebruikte deze spreuk om grote rode kruizen op de deuren te zetten in het Departement van Mysticicatie (OF34) Fnuikspreuk: spreuk die een magische barrière vormt op bv. een deur, zodat de geluiden in de kamer erachter niet afgeluisterd kunnen worden. Een deur die zo behekst is, noemen we Gefnuikt. "fnuiken" betekent 'beknotten' of 'verminderen' *De keukendoor aan het Grimboudplein is door Molly Wemel behekst met een Fnuikspreuk, zodat het gebruik van Hangoren om de Ordeleden af te luisteren onmogelijk wordt voor Harry, Ron en Hermelien (OF4). Furninculus: spreuk die ervoor zorgt dat iemands neus vol komt met grote zweren. Afgeleid van het Franse "furoncle" dat 'steenpuist' of 'bloedzweer' betekent *Harry riep deze spreuk uit over Draco, maar hij kwam terecht op Korzel (VB18). G Geomanni Pesternomi: '''spreuk tegen aardmannetjes uitgesproken door Gladianus Smalhart. Hij wilde een Verstijvingsspreuk* uitspreken, maar dit lukte niet. Wellicht is dit zijn mislukte variant. *Smalhart probeerde deze spreuk op de ontsnapteKeltische Aardmannetjes. Het mislukte volledig (GK6). '''Glisseo: toverspreuk waarmee je van een voorwerp een glijbaan maakt. "glisser" is Frans voor 'glijden' *Hermelien maakt met deze spreuk van de trap een glijbaan (RD32) Gniffelspreuk: spreuk waardoor de ander gaat giechelen of gniffelen. De spreuk die hierbij hoort is Rictusempra*. Gommibommi: spreuk om een stukje kauwgom met volle vaart weg te schieten. Afgeleid van de woorden 'gom' (kauwgom) en 'bom'. *Lupos toverde met deze in zijn ogen nuttige spreuk een stukje kauwgom uit een sleutelgat schoot het in de neus van Foppe (GA7) 'Groeibezwering: spreuk om iets te vergroten of op te laten zwellen. Ook Vergrotingsspreuk* of Zwelbezwering/Zwelspreuk* genoemd. Engorgio '''is de bijbehorende spreuk. H Haarfijnspreuk: ''' spreuk om je haar te laten groeien en dikker te laten worden. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet genoemd. *Maarten Wildeling behekst Alicia Spinet zo dat haar wenkbrauwen over haar ogen groeien. Sneep gelooft niet dat een Zwadderaar dit doet, en suggereert dat Alicia zelf een Haarfijnspreuk heeft uitgesproken om haar eigen haar te verbeteren (OF19). '''Heelspreuken (verzamelnaam): genezende spreuken. Herinneringsslot: spreuk die ervoor zorgt dat je dingen die je hebt gezien of gehoord weer vergeet. Wordt ook Vergetelheidsspreuk* genoemd. De spreuk hierbij is Amnesia* of Amnesia Completa*. Homenum revelio: toverspreuk die aangeeft of er mensen in een huis zijn. "homo" is Latijn voor 'mens', maar het zou hier een woordgrap van Rowling kunnen zijn: home + number = aantal mensen dat in huis is. "revelo" is Latijn voor 'blootleggen' *Hermelien spreekt deze spreuk uit op het Grimboudplein om te zien of er mensen in het huis (RD9). Homorfusbezwering ': bezwering om je tegen een weerwolf te verdedigen. Het exacte effect wordt niet beschreven. "homo" is Latijn voor man, "morph"is Engels voor 'veranderen van vorm' *Smalhart beweert zich met deze spreuk tegen de Weerwolf van Waggawagga te hebben verdedigd (GK10). '''Houvastbezwering ': bezwering over een voorwerp zodat je het beter kunt vasthouden uitgevonden in 1875 . Van 'vasthouden'. De Houvastbezwering is uitgevonden in 1985 en uitgesproken over een Slurk zodat de Jager hem met een hand kan vasthouden (ZE-17), '''Huppel-Kliek-rembezwering: Rembezwering op bezemsteel Komeet 140. De naam is afgeleid van de bedenkers van de Rembezwering, Ed Huppel en Rudolf Kliek (ZE-48). Hygiëna spreuk om dingen of personen schoon te maken. In Relieken van de Dood wordt de spreuk Sanitato* gebruikt. Van "hygiëne". *Hermelien verwijdert met deze spreuk het bloed van Harry's gezicht nadat Draco zijn neus had gebroken (HBP8) *Harry gebruikt deze spreuk om het stof van de fotolijstjes van Mathilda Belladonna te halen (RD17). I Impedimenta: Stremspreuk*, spreuk die de snelheid van persoon of ding afremt of stopt. "impedimentum" is Latijn voor 'hindernis' of 'belemmering' *Harry gebruikte deze spreuk op de Acromantula en de Schroeistaartige Skreeften tijdens de derde taak in het Toverschool Toernooi (VB31). *Harry gebruikte deze spreuk op de Necroten in de grot (HBP26). Imperio: vloek waarmee je de ander kunt dwingen alle dingen te doen die jij wilt. Heet ook de Imperiusvloek. Is een van de Drie Verboden Vloeken. "impero" is Latijn voor 'commanderen'. *De vloek wordt voor het eerst gedemonstreerd door de nep Dolleman in de les VTZK (VB14). *Voldemort spreekt de vloek uit over Harry (VB34). *Harry gebruikt de vloek zelf op verschillende kobolden en op Totelaer (RD26). Inanimatus Conjurus-spreuk: spreuk wordt niet uitgelegd, maar duidt op het tot leven brengen van levenloze voorwerpen. "inanimus-" is Latijn voor 'levenloos' "conjure" is Engels voor 'toveren' *De vijfdejaars studenten moesten huiswerk maken over deze spreuk door prof. Anderling (OF14). Incendio: spreuk om de haard te doen ontbranden. "incendo" is Latijn voor 'het maken van een vuur'. *Arthur Wemel maakte met deze spreuk de haard bij de Duffelingen aan (VB4). *Een Dooddoener zette met deze spreuk Hagrids huis in brand (HBP28). Insluipbetovering: bezwering op je huis die waarschuwt voor insluipers. Bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven. J Jatvloek: niet gespecificeerde anti-diefstalbezwering op voorwerpen. Iemand die in de boekhandel te lang blijft lezen in Fabeldieren en waar ze te vinden' zonder het boek te kopen, kan slachtoffer worden van deze vloek. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet gegeven (FD-viii). K Kameoflagespreuk: spreuk waarmee iemand er net zo uit gaat zien als de dingen rondom hem. Bijbehorende spreuk is niet bekend. "camoufleren" is 'onopvallend maken'. Vertaler Buddingh' heeft hier een woordcombinatie gemaakt van 'kameleon' en 'camoufleren'. De Engelse spreuk is Disillusionment Charm. Buddingh' vertaalt dit eerst als Ontluisteringsspreuk* (FD-xix) en pas later als Kameoflagespreuk. *Hippogriefen mogen door tovenaars gehouden worden mits ze behekst zijn met een Ontluisteringsspreuk*, zodat de blik van de Dreuzels vervormd wordt (FB-xix). *Dwaaloog Dolleman spreekt een Kameoflagespreuk uit over Harry om hem van Klein Zanikem naar het Grimboudplein te verplaatsen. Harry ging hierdoor op zijn omgeving lijken en voelde zich als een menselijke kameleon (OF3) Kietelspreuk: spreuk met als doel iemand een onbedaarlijke lachbui te laten krijgen. De bijbehorende spreuk is Rictusempra*, zie aldaar. Kussenbezwering/Luchtkussenbezwering: bezwering voor de bezemsteel die zo een onzichtbaar kussen krijgt. Bijbehorende spreuk is niet bekend. Buddingh' vertaalt Cushoning Charm in Zwerkbal door de Eeuwen heen als Kussenbezwering, en in Relieken van de Dood als Luchtkussenbezwering. *De Kussenbezwering is uitgevonden door Evert Smergelhout*in 1820 (ZE-46). *Hermelien spreekt de bezwering uit als Bogrod, Harry, Ron en Grijphaak uit het karretje in Goudgrijp worden gegooid (RD26). L Lamstralen: stralen uit de toverstok bij de Paralitis*-spreuk, bedoeld om iemand te verlammen. Zie bij Paralitis*. Leeftijdslijn: dunne goudkleurige lijn op de vloer die ervoor zorgt dat iemand jonger is dan toegestaan deze lijn niet ongeschonden kan passeren. Bijbehorende spreuk is niet bekend. *Perkamentus trok een Leeftijdslijn rondom de Vuurbeker om mensen weg te houden die nog geen 17 jaar waren. De Wemeltweeling, die een Verouderingsdrank hadden ingenomen, werden teruggeworpen en kregen lange witte baarden (VB12). Legilimens: spreuk om in iemands gedachten door te dringen. "legens" is Latijn voor 'lezer; "mens" is Latijn voor 'gedachten' of 'verstand' Legilimentie is de mogelijkheid om emoties of herinneringen van een ander te voelen. De beoefenaar van Legimentie heet een Legilimens. *Voldemort beveelt Harry hem de Steen der Wijzen te geven die in Harry's zak zit. Dit moet Legilimentie zijn, want Voldemort kon niet weten dat de steen zich daar bevond (SW17) Levicorpus: '''non-verbale spreuk waarmee je een lichaam aan de enkel optilt en ondersteboven laat zweven. De tegenbezwering is Liberacorpus*. "levo" is Latijn voor 'optillen'; "corpus" is Latijn voor 'lichaam'. *De spreuk is bedacht door de Halfbloed Prins en in het oude toverdrankenboek geschreven dat Harry gebruikte. Harry probeerde de spreuk op Ron uit (HBP12). *Hermelien gebruikte de spreuk om Harry op te tillen, zodat hij bij de beker kon (RD26). '''Liberacorpus: tegenvloek van Levicorpus*, waardoor het zwevende lichaam weer zakt. "liber" is Latijn voor 'vrij' of 'onbeperkt'; "corpus" is Latijn voor 'lichaam' *Deze tegenspreuk van Levicorpus* is bedacht door de Halfbloed Prins en in het oude toverdrankenboek geschreven dat Harry gebruikte. Harry probeerde deze spreuk op Ron uit om hem weer te laten zakken. (HBP12). Locomotor: spreuk om voorwerpen of personen te verplaatsen. Verplaatsingsspreuk*. Het ding dat verplaatst moet worden, wordt na de spreuk gezegd: locomotor koffers = verplaatsing van de koffers. "loco" is Latijn voor 'plaats'; "motor" is Latijn voor 'dat wat iets in beweging houdt'. *Prof. Banning verplaatst Zwamdrifts spullen de trap op met deze spreuk (OF26). *Prof. Anderling gebruikte Piertotum Locomotor om de beelden en harnassen naar het gevecht om Zweinstein te sturen (RD30). Locomotor Mortis: Vloek van Beentjeplak*, hierdoor plakken de benen van je tegenstander aan elkaar zodat hij niet meer kan lopen. "loco" is Latijn voor 'plaats'; "motor" is Latijn voor 'dat wat iets in beweging houdt'; "mortis" is Latijn voor 'dood'. *Draco spreekt deze spreuk uit over Marcel Lubbermans om te pesten (SW13) Lumos: spreuk die je toverstaf een lichtje geeft. "lumen" is Latijn voor 'licht'. Veelgebruikte spreuk om licht te krijgen in een donkere situatie. De tegenspreuk is Nox*. M Merg en Beenbezwering: bezwering die tijdens spertijd in Zweinsveld heerst. Als iemand zijn buiten komt, klinkt er een oorverdovend hard geluid. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet genoemd. Afgeleid van de uitdrukking 'het gaat je door merg en been'. *Zweinsveld is onder een Merg en Beenbezwering geplaatst die afgaat als iemand zich in spertijd buiten begeeft (RD28). Merk, Het: bezwering die magische activiteit rond minderjarigen detecteert, zodat het Ministerie kan vaststellen of je niet tovert als je nog geen 17 jaar bent. De bijbehorende spreuk wordt niet genoemd. *Harry and Ron praten over Het Merk als de voornaamste reden waarom ze moeten wachten met de zoektocht naar de Gruzielementen tot Harry's 17e verjaardag (RD6) Metamorfotiaanse Marteling: vloek die volgens Galdianus Smalhart - en dit is dus zeer discutabel! - leidt tot de dood Van "metamorfose" dat 'gedaanteverandering' betekent. *Smalhart weet zeker dat Mevr. Norks is gestorven door de Metamorfotiaanse Marteling. Direcht daarna zegt Perkamentus dat ze 'gewoon' Versteend is (CS9). Meteomaledictus recanto: spreuk die de regen, die veroorzaakt wordt door een toverspreuk, doet stoppen. Meteo komt van 'meteorologie'; "maledictus" is Latijn voor 'vervloeken' of 'beledigen'; "recanto" is Latijn voor 'wegtoveren' *Arthur Wemel raadt Ron (in de hoedanigheid van Roelof Malkander, deze spreuk aan om de regen te stoppen in het Ministerie (DH13). Mobiliarbus: verplaatsingsspreuk om een boom te verplaatsen. "mobilis" is Latijn voor 'verplaatsbaar'; "arbor" is Latijn voor 'boom'. *De basisspreuk om iets te verplaatsen begint met Mobili. Hagrid verplaatst een kerstboom met deze spreuk (PA10). "mobilis" is Latijn voor 'verplaatsbaar'; "corpus" is Latijn voor 'lichaam. *Lupos gebruikte deze spreuk om Sneeps bewusteloze lichaam op te tillen voor verplaatsing naar school vanuit het Krijsende Krot (GA19). Monddoodbezwering: spreuk om iemand het zwijgen op te leggen. De bijbehorende spreuk is Silencio*, zie daar voor meer informatie. Wordt ook Zwijgbezwering* genoemd. Morsmordre: Dooddoeners en Voldemort roepen met deze spreuk het Duistere Teken op, een doodshoofd met groene lichtflitsen en een slang die uit de mond komt. Dit teken wordt alleen opgeroepen als ze iemand hebben vermoord. "mors" is Latijn voor 'de dood'; "mordeo" is Latijn voor 'bijten'. *Het Duistere Teken was te zien bij het WK Zwerkbal (VB9). Murmelio: spreuk die in de oren van de ander een gegons doet klinken, zodat je zelf gesprekken kunt voeren die niet afgeluisterd kunnen worden. Van "murmelen", zacht ruisen of gonzen. *Harry leerde de spreuk uit het geleende boek van de Halfbloed Prins (HBP12). *Hermelien gebruikt deze spreuk om ongestoord met Harry en Ron te kunnen praten op de avond voor Harry's 17e verjaardag (RD7). N Nox: met deze spreuk doof je het lichtje van je toverstok dat aanging na de Lumos*spreuk. "nox" is Latijn voor duisternis. *Harry en Hermelien gebruikten deze spreuk om hun toverstok te doven in het Krijsende Krot (GA17). Nonpluvius: spreuk waardoor iets waterafstotend wordt. "non" komt uit het Latijn en geeft aan dat iets negatief of ontkennend wordt; "pluvius" is Latijn voor 'regenachtig'. *Hermelien maakte met deze spreuk Harry's bril waterafstotend tijdens een Zwerkbalwedstrijd (GA9). *Hermelien probeerde deze spreuk om zichzelf, Ron, Bogrod en Grijphaak te beschermen tegen de brandende, zichzelf vermenigvuldigende schat in de kerker van Goudgrijp (RD26). Nonverbale spreuken: spreuken die niet hardop worden uitgesproken, met als doel je tegenstander voor te zijn. O Occlumens Met deze spreuk sluit je gedachten af tegen inbreuk van buitenaf (met de legilimens-spreuk). Lat. Occludere = afdekken, afsluiten en mens = gedachte. Oculus Reparo Film 1, in de Zweinsteinexpres Met deze spreuk repareer je een kapotte bril. Hermelien gebruikt deze spreuk in deel 1 en 2. Lat. Oculus = oog en Reparare = repareren. Dus letterlijk: ik repareer een oog. Oppugno Deze spreuk stuurt vogels op iemand af. Lat. oppugnare = belegeren; oppugno = ik beleger Orchidea Spreuk die een bos bloemen uit de toverstok tovert. Komt ook voor in de spellen (als "orchideus") om doolzompen mee op te blazen en te veranderen in bloemen. P Pak Deze spreuk laat allerlei spullen lukraak naar de gewenste plaats vliegen. Paralitis Verlammingspreuk. Verlamt het doel van de spreuk. Uit de toverstok komen een of meer lamstralen. Hoe beter je de vloek beheerst, hoe meer lamstralen er uit de toverstok komen. Lat. Paralitus = verlam Peperadem Deze vloek ziet Harry in een boek tijdens de voorbereiding voor het Toverschool Toernooi staan. Incantatie onbekend. Het geeft draken extra vuurkracht. Piertotum locomotor HP 7, hoofdstuk 30 Deze spreuk gebruikt Professor Anderling om alle standbeelden en harnassen in Zweinstein tot leven te wekken zodat ze mee kunnen vechten in de Slag om Zweinstein. Periculum Een teken van gevaar in de vorm van rode vonken (uit deel 4 als Harry begint met het Toverschool Toernooi) oproepen. Lat. Perīculum = gevaar Permanente plakbezwering Glucio. Laat voorwerpen voor altijd vastkleven. Er bestaat voor zover bekend geen tegenspreuk. Petrificus Totalus HP 1, hoofdstuk 16 Spreuk die iemand totaal verstijft. Lat. Petrificare = verstijven; Lat. Totalus -a -um = helemaal Portus HP 5, hoofdstuk 36 Spreuk om van een willekeurig voorwerp een ViaVia te maken. Lat. Portare = dragen, brengen, vervoeren. Prior incantato Dit is een spreuk waarmee je kan tonen welke spreuken recent met een toverstaf zijn uitgevoerd. De spreuken verschijnen in omgekeerd chronologische volgorde (laatste verschijnt eerst) uit de toverstaf in kwestie. Lat. Prius = eerder, vroeger; Lat. Incantare = met toverspreuken wijden. Priori Incantatem HP 4, hoofdstuk 34 Als twee toverstokken met een identieke kern het tegen elkaar opnemen, werken ze niet goed. Als de eigenaars hun stok dwingen om de strijd aan te gaan, dan kan er een uiterst zeldzaam effect optreden. De ene stok dwingt de ander om de spreuken uit te spuwen die hij heeft uitgevoerd, in omgekeerde volgorde, zodat de meest recente spreuk het eerst komt.HP 4, hoofdstuk 36 Dit gebeurde in het vierde boek, toen Harry het opnam tegen Voldemort. Uit de staf van Voldemort verschenen Carlo Kannewasser, Frank Braam, Berta Kriel, Lily en James Potter; dit waren de laatste moorden die Voldemort had gepleegd. Protego Schildspreuk. Wordt gebruikt om kleine vloeken af te weren. Kan ook soms terugkaatsen naar de de degene die de vloek heeft uitgesproken, die dan zelf vervloekt wordt. Lat. Protegere = beschermen, verdedigen. Dus letterlijk: ik bescherm. Protego horribilis Schildspreuk die waarschijnlijk sterker is dan protego. Deze spreuk wordt door Professor Banning gebruikt om Zweinstein te beschermen. Lat. Horribilis = vreselijk Protego totalum Schildspreuk die waarschijnlijk sterker is dan protego. Deze spreuk wordt door Hermelien gebruikt om haar kampeerplek te beschermen met toverspreuken. Proteus HP 5, hoofdstuk 19 Spreuk om iets van vorm te veranderen. Proteus was een god uit de Griekse mythologie, hij kon van gedaante veranderen. Q Quietus HP 4, hoofdstuk 8 Spreuk waarmee je luide stem (door de spreuk sonorus) weer normaal wordt. Lat. Quietus -a -um = stil, rustig. R Reducio Spreuk waarmee iets of iemand die vergroot is (door de spreuk engorgio) weer normaal wordt. Lat. Reducere = terugbrengen. Reducto Gruizelspreuk. Vloek om vaste voorwerpen aan stukken te blazen. Lat. Reducere = terugbrengen (naar de grondstoffen?). Reparo Spreuk waardoor je kapotte dingen weer heel maakt. Lat. Reparare = herstellen; letterlijk: "Ik herstel". Relashio HP 4, hoofdstuk 26 Deze spreuk dient om je te bevrijden van iets waardoor je vastgehouden wordt. Wanneer je de spreuk onder water gebruikt spuiten er hete stralen kokend water uit je staf. Renervatio Deze spreuk is waarschijnlijk bedoeld om iemand weer bij bewustzijn te brengen. Harry gebruikt deze spreuk twee keer op Perkamentus. Repello Dreuzelandus Spreuk die er voor zorgt dat Dreuzels weg blijven van een bepaalde plek. Lat. Repello = terugstoten; verdrijven. Rictusempra Kietelspreuk. Harry gebruikte deze spreuk bij de duelleerclub tegen Draco Malfidus. Hierdoor klapte Malfidus dubbel, naar adem happend. Lat. Rictus = grijns. Sempra = altijd. Ridiculus Spreuk om boemannen te verjagen. Terwijl je de spreuk uitspreekt moet je aan iets grappigs denken. Lat. Ridiculus -a -um = belachelijk. S Salvio hexia Camoufleerspreuk. Deze spreuk wordt gebruikt door Hermelien, wanneer ze de kampeerplek beschermt met toverspreuken. Sanitato Spreuk om dingen op te ruimen en schoon te maken. Lat. Sanus -a -um = gezond, proper. Scalperen in een wip HP 4 Deze vloek ziet Harry in een boek tijdens de voorbereiding voor het Toverschool Toernooi staan. Incantatie onbekend. Spreuk waarmee je een draak onthaart. Sectumsempra HP 6, hoofdstuk 24 Gevechtsspreuk, heeft het effect van een onzichtbaar zwaard dat je tegenstander aanvalt. Spreuk is bedacht door de Halfbloed Prins. Harry gebruikt hem in deel 6 op Draco Malfidus, zonder dat hij precies weet wat de spreuk doet. Ook probeert Harry deze spreuk te gebruiken tegen een hele groep Necroten. In deel 7 probeert Sneep hem te gebruiken op een Dooddoener, maar mist, zodat de spreuk George raakt. HP 7, hoofdstuk 33 Lat. Secare = snijden, doorsnijden; Lat. Semper = altijd. Serpensortia Zorgt ervoor dat er een slang uit je toverstok komt. Lat. Serpens, Serpentes'' = slang; Sortire = uitgaan. '''Silencio HP 5, hoofdstuk 18 Monddoodbezwering. Zorgt ervoor dat mensen en dieren geen geluid meer kunnen produceren. Lat. Silencium = stilte. Snaternix Deze spreuk plakt de tong van iemand vast aan zijn gehemelte. Sonorus Spreuk waardoor je stem velen malen harder wordt. Lat. Sonus = geluid. Specialis revelio HP 6, hoofdstuk 9 Spreuk om iets wat verborgen is tevoorschijn laten komen. Lat. Specialis -is -e = speciaal en Revelire = verschijnen. Stekeltong Deze vloek ziet Harry in een boek tijdens de voorbereiding voor het Toverschool Toernooi staan. Incantatie onbekend. Spreuk om draken stekels op hun tong te geven. T Tarantallegra Tapdansspreuk. Tornbetovering (Diffindo) Ron gebruikt deze bezwering in deel 4 om zijn kanten en kraagjes aan zijn galagewaad te doen verdwijnen. V Verdimillious Bezwering waardoor een reeks groene vlammen uit je toverstok schieten. Vipera Evanesca Deze spreuk gebruikt Sneep (Boek 2) om de slang die Malfidus heeft opgeroepen op te lossen. Lat. Vipera = adder, slang; Lat. Evanescere = verdwijnen Vleddervleervloek Spreuk onbekend. Spreuk waarmee je iemand onder de veren tovert. Vera Verto Een spreuk waarmee een dier in een beker wordt veranderd. Ventus Spreuk die een sterke windvlaag veroorzaakt gericht op een tegenstander, of om mensen op te tillen. lat. ventus = wind Vulnera Sanentur Wondengeneesspreuk. Dit is de spreuk waarmee Sneep de wonden van Malfidus heelde nadat Harry Sectumsempra tegen Malfidus had gebruikt. W Wingardium LeviosaHP 1, hoofdstuk 10 Zweefspreuk. Lat. Levare = opheffen. Wijs me de weg Windroosbezwering. Te gebruiken als kompas: je toverstok wijst dan altijd naar het noorden. Bronnen Categorie:Lijsten #Lijst van Toverspreuken